


The Pact: Broken

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Levine (Musician), Chris Pine - Fandom, Ron Perlmam, Tom Hardy - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: All Actors' & Musicians' names are the same, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Alternate Universe - Police, Betrayal, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crushes, Death, Drugs, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Grief/Mourning, Grim Reapers, Half-Sibling Incest, Half-Siblings, Homosexuality, Hybrids, Immortals, Incest, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Murder, Oral Sex, Partner Betrayal, Piercings, Rape, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Tattoos, Underage Relationship(s), Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jean Gallagher", framed for an unknown reason, & stripped of her abilities, & banished from her home, now sent to earth to live as human, a teenage human who gets swept into the police's precinct. She is taken in as an apprentice of two fellow officers; Tom Hiddleston & Chris Pine.</p><p>Her life as a human begins to unfold as she solves crimes & has near death experiences with Tom & Chris. She laughs & cries & bleeds like any other human, but one of her mentors begins to question her, & ends up getting pulled into her life. Putting not only him, & his friends at risk, but also his daughter, she being the only thing left after the accident that killed his wife.</p><p>Not only does the officer learn a thing or two about "Jean", but also a few things about himself & the people around him. "Jean" questions her past because of this man, & realizes she doesn't need her abilities to survive. However, she still fears she won't be able to protect the people she cares deeply for... "Jean" doesn't want a remake of what forced her to becoming human after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Vengeful Shadow

"Who's the new girl?" Tom looked up as his partner, Chris, said. He walked over to him, eyes never straying far from the hooded girl standing at the front entrance of the precinct.

"I thought you were playing when you said _girl_." Tom commented quietly as their chief walked in. He dressed in his navy blue police pants,  & a simple white muscle shirt, the look on his face stoic as ever. Chief Perlman walked to stand directly next to the girl, clapping her on the shoulder, Tom's & Chris' eyes widened. Most of their officers would've stumbled forward at the hard pat on the back, but she merely stayed still, barely lifting her head at the contact.

"This is Jean Gallagher, she's new to our city, & the youngest person ever admitted into our line of duty." Chief Perlman stated in his booming voice, "Jean is sixteen & will need two good cops to teach her the ropes, & the two I chose to mentor her are officer Hiddleston & Pine." Tom face palmed & Chris threw up a fist, smiling widely as he quickly made his way to greet their newest rookie.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Christopher Whitelaw Pine, age 34, height six foot, & you've been a cop for four years... Interesting, you're the one who still gets called rookie here & are happy finally someone younger than you is here to take your spot." She said, voice so sure & matter-of-factly. Chris' extended hand wavered & he let it slowly fall to his side, sky blue eyes narrowing in curiosity at the teen before him.

"Uh... Have you met Tom!?" Chris exclaimed & pulled the other man over, Tom glared at his partner before holding out a hand to Jean.

"Pleasure, now, what do you know of me?" Tom asked as Jean released his hand, it disappearing back into her jacket pocket.

She smirked at him from under her hood, "Thomas William Hiddleston. Age 33, height six foot two inches, you've been on the force for eleven- no, no... Approximately twelve years." She correct herself earning a chuckle from the curly haired male, "And your wife has passed away from a car accident, but your child, Hannabeth, she survived..." Jean trailed off as a blank stare washed over Tom's face, "... Sorry for your loss."

"... Oh..." Tom merely said before taking a step back. "I didn't know my file said that..." he added quietly as the room had fallen silent. Chris sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, glaring at the other officers to piss off. Everyone resumed what they were previously doing.

Jean cocked her head to the side, "It didn't. Your- your-" she reached for his hand, & looked at him before letting it go. "That did, & the look in your eyes only confirmed it." Tom raised a confused brow & looked over his hand, trying to understand what she meant. Chris intervened & threw an arm over each of their shoulders.

"So, what'cha say we hit the streets, it's almost seven after all Tom. Our shift begins in ten minutes, why not get a head start?" Tom looked at his friend, brows furrowed.

Jean wore the same look, "You don't like getting a head start... What's gotten into you?" She asked bluntly & shook off his arm.

He shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe the fact you're our new partner, we have to make good impressions-" She held up a hand, cutting him off.

"One thing, don't try the good impression crap, second, stop crushing on me. It's weird & unprofessional." Tom choked on his breath of air as Chris blushed deeply.

"What! How absurd, me have a crush on a minor?!" Chris said flabbergasted. Jean rolled her eyes, & waved him off before walking to the exit.

"C'mon, I don't have time for this." She muttered over her shoulder. Tom patted Chris on the shoulder, catching his attention.

"Do I hear a Chris Gallagher?" He joked earning a light punch from Chris. Tom laughed as he walked to their car with Chris in tow.


	2. The Vengeful Shadow Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's first night out they get a call on a possible robbery, but the scene of the crime reveals nothing like a robbery, but two gruesome murders... Two gruesome hits...

The night was fairly quiet for a full hour, Tom chatted with Chris in the front seat while Jean remained silent in the back, hood still blocking her appearance from the older men. She went still for a full minute causing Tom & Chris to both peak at her, she lurched forward, pointer finger & thumb swiveling the dial until their police radio cut on.

"We have a possible robbery on 7th street, all available units please report, perpetrators are armed." The woman's voice filled the car.

Chris picked up the small talkie attached to the car's interface, "Cruiser 20 is reporting to 7th street." Jean cocked her head as the woman chuckled.

"Be careful Chris, & you too Tom." She said before disconnecting. Tom looked curiously to his partner out of the corner of his eye, smirking.

"Didn't think Patty was your type hotshot," he commented. Chris flipped him off & went back to staring out the window.

"It was one time Hiddleston." Chris replied.

"Or last time Pine," Tom bit back playfully. Jean watched as they remained quiet for the next ten minutes, "So, when did you sleep with her?"

Chris groaned, "The Christmas party last year okay!?" Tom chuckled & his sapphire blue eyes returned to the road, turning down 7th street & stopping in front of the apartment complex 2780.

"We're here. You ready rookie?" Tom asked playfully, meeting her hood from the rearview mirror. He could faintly see the shine of something against her smirk. They hussled out the car, Jean shutting the door quietly before quickly disappearing around back. Chris looked to Tom who shrugged & walked cautiously to the ajar front door, knocking on the wooden door.

"Rivet City's Police Department." Tom called throughout the vacant house, earning only the fluttering of curtains. Chris muttered to him, saying he'd take the kitchen & that he should take upstairs, Tom nodded & flicked on his flashlight, hand resting on his still holstered gun.

* * *

 

Chris slowly crept into the kitchen, gun pointed in front of him as he made quick work of turning a corner, the kitchen table flipped over, pots & pans scattered throughout the room's area. He flashed the light over the walls, cabinets, & floor, streaks & small splatter marks of blood staining the white tiles.

"What the fuck happened here?" He mumbled quietly to himself, bright blue eyes flickering to the movement he caught from the corner of his eye. Chris pointed his flashlight, finger steady on the trigger as he approached, what seem to be a human foot. A woman's. He dragged the light up her body, blood covering her tattered night gown. He cringed back, closing his eyes tightly, & turning his head away as he saw her face.

 

* * *

 

Tom wasn't hesitant as he walked from room to room, only cautious of his unknown surroundings. _Where did Jean go anyways?_   He asked himself before shaking away the thought, he himself hearing a noise from the only room he hadn't checked. Gun pointed & finger on the trigger, he reached out, turning the doorknob of the closed room, pushing it open, it creaking on its rusted hinges.

"... Jean?" Tom called softly to the hooded girl, she stood with her back to him in the dark room, intent on the closet in front of her. "Hey, what is it?" He asked appearing besides her. Her blank stare on the closed doors worried him, so he walked over to the closet; opening the door, but before doing so, took notice to the pool of blood around the wardrobe.

"... Please..." her plead going unheard as the elder cop opened the door. Jean's eyes followed the body, it seeming to fall in slow motion in her world, but still smacking loudly against the creaky floors. Tom's eyes widened at the little girl in front of him, her hazel colored hair stained with blood, as she laid face down in her own blood. He crouched down, & Jean had sneakily joined him, her being the one to turn over the girl with a stoic expression. Tom covered his eyes, Jean merely stared deeply into the girl's sockets, sockets where her _eyes_ should be. But no, they had been gouged out,  & placed inside her open mouth

"Sick bastards..." Tom mumbled.

 

* * *

 

By eight thirty, the paramedics, other squad cars, & the coroner had shown up. Police tape was put up & the street was alive with a flurry of flashing lights, yelling, & body bags. Jean leaned against a squad car, arms folded, & eyes never focusing too long on one thing.

"Excuse, may I see the body of the older woman please?" Jean asked just as Chris came over to her, looking spooked & uneasy. The female coroner gave her a look before she flashed her badge, Jean took herself a glove & slipped it on before unzipping the bag's zipper. She can see why Chris had been throwing up, the woman's state matched that of the girl's, eyes poking out of her throat, only difference were that the eyelids had been stitched close, & her throat had been slashed deeply, then stitched back up. Jean's eyes narrowed & she inspected the stitchings closer before waving off the coroners.

"How are you able to look at that?" Chris asked quietly. Jean met his puppy dog blue eyes as they showed fear, she cocked her head to the side before patting his shoulder comfortingly, smiling small from under her hood.

"When you're me. You see a lot of things, or I'm just not faint of heart..." she replied with a quiet chuckle. The noise made him perk up in interest.

"Aw, so you do have a sense of humor!" He exclaimed as if he just discovered treasure. Jean dropped her hand from his shoulder, shaking her head as she continued chuckling.

"Of course I do, it's just kinda dark. Something you wouldn't understand," she said poking his chest before walking off. "I'll see you two tomorrow morning, six AM sharp, right?" Chris nodded & waved by as she disappeared down the street, continuing to stare long after she had gone.

Tom hit his shoulder roughly, "Falling in love eh?" Chris grumbled & got in the car, slamming the door with unneeded force.

 

* * *

 

Jean closed the door to her apartment, stripping off her jacket, & hoodie. Revealing her tribal tattooed arms, & the piercings adorning her face; her right brow pierced, & two sets of snakebites on her lower lip. Her left ear pierced all the away up & her right ear pierced with three pairs of rings, & one bar at the top.

She washed her face, "They're back." She muttered as she inspected herself in the mirror, learning to ignore her dark circles. "If only my father hadn't banished me." Jean slammed closed her cabinet, splitting the mirror directly in half. She sighed, rubbing her eyes as she sluggishly walled to her bed, collapsing immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think so far :D I love feedback people!


	3. Relations With An Ex-Cop & Jealousy Of A Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd rather be mortal than stuck up like the rest of our sorry family!" Jean yelled.

"Still, why were they targeted? A mother & child?" Tom questioned Chris who was about to reply, but instead spit his coffee onto the desk jockey, Nicky. Nicky huffed in anger as he walked away to clean himself up. Tom watched in curiosity as his partner set down his coffee, & made quick work of crossing the precinct to say hi to the girl who walked in.

"Hey, I'm Chris, Chris Pine. What's a pretty girl like you doing in this place?" He asked leaning casually against the desk. Tom walked over & waved to the shoulder length, raven haired girl.

"Hey Jean." He said with a classic smile. Jean waved back, smirking at the gasp that fell from Chris' lips. "You're here on time."

"It is technically my first day of work, gotta be sure I'm on top of my game. After all, Chief didn't let me in without making some sort of promise," she replied & glanced over her shoulder, Perlman looking directly at the three of them. "Have to be here on time for the next three months, otherwise I get let go." Jean added, "Oh, you guys have coffee? I should've known."

Tom smiled, "Well then, looks like you have to hussle down here everyday for the next 89 days eh?" She nodded, "And yea, we are cops, we run on this stuff." He said gesturing to his mug of coffee, "Here, I can always go make a new one." Jean took his offered cup. It warming her cold hands, she sipped the warm liquid, feeling it move down her throat.

"Thanks Hiddleston," she replied looking to a jealous Christ. "Calm down Chris, it wouldn't have worked anyways." Jean stated which made Chris deflate immediately, "Oh look, it's six already. Let's go boys!" She said before running to the locker rooms. Tom & Chris waited for her by the car, already in their bulletproof vest & their gun holstered. Jean came bounding out seconds later, vest over her light weight black shirt, with black skinny jeans, & a pair of combat boots.

"Damn, you look badass," Chris commented as she slipped into the back seat. As they drove Tom stared at her through the rearview mirror.

"Hey Gallagher?" She looked up at Tom, "What's with the illegal tribal ink?" He asked curiously, eyes focused on the vibrant black ink that clashed with her smooth, caramel skin. Jean glanced at it as if she hadn't noticed it before.

"Uh, it's tradition in my family." The tone of Jean's voice gave him the hint to leave it at that, Tom nodded & returned his eyes to the road. "So, anything on that case from last night?" Jean asked as she leaned forward, looking at Chris with deep brown eyes.

"Nope, they haven't a clue about why the killer would attack them, they say it was just coincidence, but Tom here doesn't think so." Chris said & handed her the file. She skimmed over the entire thing, from the time of death, the call time, the evidence, & all the information gathered on both the mother & daughter.

"Either way, it's inconclusive?" Jean questioned.

"Exactly, we don't know where else we can get more information on them. All her family is dead & we don't know who the girl's father is." Tom said. Jean looked down in confusion before an idea came to her mind.

"I have a friend! He's an ex-cop, apart of the force for thirteen years, I believe he can help us, but you have to trust me." Jean said. Tom & Chris looked at each other, both unsure of her alliance.

"We don't have any other possible leads Tom," Chris stated. "This could be the only way to bring them justice." He added swallowing thickly, once more Jean saw the same look of fear in his eyes as the night before. Tom sighed deeply, knowing Chris was right.

"If this is the only way, then okay. Where does your friend live?" Jean easily entered the address into the car's GPS.

 

* * *

 

Tom & Chris gave Jean little, to no room to maneuvered through the tight hallway of the apartment complex, boys ran by playing cops & robbers, while girls played hopscotch, & jumped rope in their small backyards.

"Okay, whatever he wants, just comply to it. Alright?" Jean asked as they stopped in front of worn red door, running a hand through her black raven. "And if he gets... grabby with me, just don't say anything. Ever since I came here, we've been through hell & back together..." she cracked a smile, "He's someone I consider family, who just so happens to have a crush on me." Jean knocked three times on the door, something on the other side of the door crashed & a few curses followed afterwards before the door opened.

"Jean?" The fair skinned male questioned, toothpick between his lips. She nodded & smiled up at him, "It's been weeks, I thought you left." He said as he allowed them inside.

"Nah, I would've told you Thomas." She replied & took a seat on the couch. The man nodded & looked to the two cops next to her.

"What did you do now that cops have to follow you?" He asked & sat opposite of them. Jean rolled her eyes.

"I'm new to Rivet City's police force. This is Tom & Chris, my mentors," she explained. They shook hands before Jean spoke up, "Uh, Tom, we've come to you because we need your help."

"With what?" He asked reclining back casually. Jean handed him the folder, talking as he skimmed over its contents.

"We need to know anything & possibly, everything about them. Especially if they had any enemies," Jean explained. "Please Tom, I- we want justice for them." She pleaded. Chris glanced to Tom, & they nodded in unison. Jean's friend got up, disappearing to the back before returning with an expensive looking computer.

"I'll help of course, it's what friends does for one another. But I'll need you to stay for a bit, there are other matters we have to speak of." Tom said over his shoulder, ignoring the burning eyes of the cops. Jean rest her hands on their shoulders.

"Hey, I'll be fine. Tom, he's a good guy, he'd protect me before he'd hurt me, I guarantee you that." She said reassuringly.

 

* * *

 

Tom leaned against the wall to the kitchen, arms crossed over his broad chest, as he smiled fondly at the teen before him.

"It really is a relief to see you Jean." Tom said softly. Jean rolled her eyes & strolled over to him.

"I'm fine, Thomas. I just needed to sort myself, remember a few weeks ago I was a scatterbrain. Now look at me! I have a job!" She said trying to lighten his mood.

"As a cop..." Tom spoke up. She frowned & threw up her arms in exasperation.

"You use to be one!!!" She groaned, "And you still would've been if it hadn't been for my rotten brother." Jean sighed, inwardly slumping in on herself. Tom looked at her blank faced, & rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. We all have reasons for the things-" Jean cut him off.

"Trust me, Alexander had no real reason. The second eldest of my family, but he let such a human emotion, jealousy, cloud his judgment & brain." She seethed quietly.

"Why would your brother be jealousy if a mere mortal?" Tom asked tilting her head up with a finger hooked under his chin.

Jean smiled small, "Because, he was everything I wanted when it came to family..."

"And me?" He asked meeting her brown eyes. A small twinkle in the lively color.

"You were everything I needed." Jean said leaning up to press her lips to his, his beard tickling her chin & cheeks. "But, now we've both paid for his wrath- I mean look at me!"

"What? You still look the same!" Ton exclaimed as he walked back to his laptop. Jean glanced herself over, true as it may be, she didn't feel the same.

"Yea, but I feel weak, fragile... _Inferior_." She said, "Without my abilities I am no more special than the average human, American teenager." Tom huffed at her.

"That's the point. They don't want you to return, I suggest you be happy your father didn't have you executed then & there." He said sipping his coffee. Jean turned to look at him, fists clenched & a pure look of anger in her eyes.

"I wish he would have!" She said, "I can't do this Tom! I can't- I'm not cut out to be human. I was- am a purebreed, born & raised to fight, & carry out my family's line of work! I can't do that in this weak body!"

Tom stood, "It's only weak because you make it out to be." He voice low & quite scary, Jean took a hesitant step back. "You can do anything, say anything, & be anybody you want. Push your body to its breaking point, it's what humans do." Tom said holding his cold, unnerving gaze even as his friend gulped.

She snapped out of her fear & stood up straight, squaring her shoulders _, "I am not human."_ Jean growled out, a vicious look in her brown eyes as she bared blunt, human teeth at Tom.

Tom backed up, "Exactly." He shoved a stack of papers in her hands, confusing her even more so when hd ushered her out the door. "Now, stop acting human & start acting like a purebred."

 

* * *

 

 _He's right Gallagher. Start acting like a purebred & not a mortal!_ Jean mentally prep-talked herself as she waited outside the complex.

"Excuse me Miss!" Jean looked to her right, finding a small boy with brown hair staring up her. "Can you help us?" She followed his finger to a fairly tall tree by the street, a red ball was stuck in one of the branches.

"Sure, can you hold this?" The boy nodded & took the stack of papers, smiling brightly. "So, what's your name?" Jean asked as she pulled herself up.

"My names Alexander!" He squealed as Jean was getting closer to her goal. Jean stretched up, grunting as she pulled her muscles to the limit.

"Umm, that's a nice nam..." Jean died down towards the end, eyes widening as she flipped around in the tree to look at the boy. His once brown hair a dirty blonde, blue eyes now a breathtaking grey. Jean felt her anger flair as she leapt from the tree, landing hard on the concrete, she fell to her knees, pain shooting through her ankle as the boy chuckle.

"How does it feel to be human? Tiring isn't it?" Alexander laughed. Jean slowly stood, barely putting her weight on her right ankle.

"Why did you even do what you did?" She asked, "They were our sisters! Your sisters! Does blood mean nothing to you?" Jean stared at the ten year old boy coldly.

"Blood means something when it stains my clothing if that's what you mean." Alexander said grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Any who, what are these for?" Jean snatched the papers back.

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you." She seethed only making the boy double over laughing, small fist hitting the concrete.

" _Likes of me?_ You're no better! Just two months ago you were with us, massacring people left  & right! You're more of a hybrid- a _killer_ than me!" He laughed.

"Exactly why you were _jealous_ brother." Jean sneered, wiping the smile off his face. His eyes darkened  & an unsettling aurora surrounded the small child.

"Shut up, you have no right to call me brother anymore you mortal!"

"I'd rather be mortal than stuck up like the rest of our sorry family!" Jean yelled, "A jealous older brother, two twin sisters rape, & tortured, & killed by family! A dad who stripped a daughter for wrongly being accused, & a drunkard mother to top if off!" She yelled. Jean felt hot, as if someone shot molten steel through her veins, "I'd much rather die here on earth, than live a thousand eternities with hybrids like you." She added before storming off. Alexander stared at his sister's disappearing figure, fists clenched tightly as he threw up his head, wailing monstrously, his very essence- a black fog- expelled itself from the boy through his mouth. The boy slumped to the floor, holding his head with a hand as he looked around him, eyes wideneding.

"My ball!" He said & went to pick it up, hugging it close to him as he looked around for the girl. "Wherever you are, thank you Miss." He smiled to the sky & ran back into his home.


End file.
